The Hardest Goodbye
by Miidori
Summary: Aku menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata, dirimu-lah orang yang paling sulit untuk kuucapkan selamat tinggal, Kaito. /AllMikuPov /OneShoot


Hai! Kemnali lagi dengan Miidori! _Well_, udah lama gak _update_ ya... hehe. He. Kali ini, _fic_ buatan saya ber-_pairing_ KaitoxMiku! Kenapa saya buat _fic _ini, karena saya lagi kecantol sama keunyuan mereka berdua, di _fic _yang iseng-iseng saya baca. Udahlah, hepi riding!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"The Hardest Goodbye."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Aku menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata, dirimu-lah orang yang paling sulit untuk kuucapkan selamat tinggal, Kaito. /AllMikuPov /OneShoot.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read. **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Aku masih ingat, saat kamu menembakku. Kereta yang menampakkan langit sore yang menembus kaca kereta. Serta kamu dengan pelan datang ke arah-ku. Saat kamu sampai, kata-kata "_Aku suka kamu, mau gak jadi pacar aku?_" meluncur dari bibir-mu. Dan saat itu, aku langsung tersenyum dan bilang, _"Apa yang buat aku, untuk bilang 'enggak'?"_

_Saat itu_, tetaplah_ saat itu_. Kini, aku melihat-mu lewat kaca kelas. Kamu duduk di pinggir lapangan, keringat mengalir dari pelipis-mu, melewati pipi, lalu jatuh-terserap di kerah bajumu. Kamu benar-benar tampan, tidak peduli saat aku masih bersama-mu, atau _gadis lain yang menggantikanku_, bersama-mu.

Haah... taukah kamu? Aku juga masih ingat, saat kamu memutuskanku. Masih di kereta yang menampakkan langit sore yang menembus kaca kereta. Serta kamu, yang duduk disampingku, dan melepas genggaman tanganmu. Kata-kata _"Aku butuh ruang. Kita putus ya?_" meluncur dari bibir-mu. Dan saat itu, aku kembali tersenyum, dan bilang, "_Apa yang buat aku, untuk bilang 'enggak'?"_

Dan malamnya, aku benar-benar menghabiskan setengah kotak _tissue_.

—

Aku melihat bekal makanan Rin, _sandwich._ Dua potong roti, yang mengapit keju, daun selada, tomat, _bacon, _dan _ham_. "Miku," panggil Rin. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Ia menyodorkan _sandwich-_nya yang belum digigit. "Mau? Aku buat-nya capek-capek loh," katanya. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan, '_beneran?'_. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Bukannya _buat_ sih. Sebenernya membujuk paksa Rinto-_nii_, supaya buatin ini. Sumpah, butuh perjuangan!" Rin meninggikan suaranya. "Makanya, mau ya?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu segera mengigit di bagian yang Rin tawarkan. Sambil mengunyah, aku mengambil sesuatu dari tas-ku. "Rin, mau jeruk gak?" kataku, sambil memberi Rin jeruk yang baru kuambil.

"Makasih, _sayang!_" aku langsung memberi tatapan jijik kepadanya. "Kayak anak-anak populer gitu, tau! Suka manggil temen cewek-nya '_sayang'_."

"Makasih, tapi aku masih normal." Kataku. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitas kami. Selama beberapa menit, kami berbincang sekaligus makan (dan, yeah... kami tersedak beberapa kali), suara pintu yang digeser pelan terdengar.

Aku menajamkan indra pengelihatanku. Gadis berambut _pink_, yang membawa beberapa berkas. Aah, Megurine Luka, pacar baru Kaito.

"Rin-_san_. Ini, ada berkas dari Ann-_sensei_, katanya proposal fisika-mu, mendapat tanggapan bagus dari juri," ia tersenyum. Lalu melihat ke arah-ku. Wajahnya berubah kikuk, aku tau, hal ini biasa terjadi. Saat _pacar baru_, bertemu _mantan_. "Ha-Hatsune-_san_..." ucapnya. Aku tersenyum, sekedar basa-basi.

Lalu, pintu kelas kembali menampakkan seseorang lagi. Cowok tinggi, dengan wajah dan mata biru, Kaito. Aku menundukkan kepala-ku. Tidak ingin dilihat, ataupun melihat _scene _romantis mereka. Aku terus menundukkan kepala-ku semakin dalam. Di posisiku saat ini, aku mendengar beberapa percakapan. Lalu, setelah percakapan mereka, kudengar suara derap langkah. Baru saja, aku menaikkan kepala-ku, mata kami bertamu. Aku salah perhitungan. Ia masih di situ. Dengan cepat, ia menarik Luka keluar. "Ayo, Luka..."

Aku mengigit bibir bagian bawahku.

—

Aku berada di toilet. Kloset dengan model duduk, ku tutup penutupnya. Aku duduk di situ, mengangkat kedua kakiku, lalu mendekatkannya ke dadaku, dan memeluknya erat.

Aku sengaja kabur dari pelajaran Matematika, hanya untuk ke toilet dan memikirkan Kaito.

Demi pluto, aku tau tindakan ini bodoh. Tapi salahkan cinta, karena membuat _target_-nya menjadi bodoh.

Gadis itu, Megurine Luka. Rambut _pink_ nya yang membuatnya cantik. Tubuh bagaikan model—bukan model majalah pria dewasa, mesum. Kulit putihnya yang seputih susu. Serta, sifatnya yang keibuan. Siapa saja, pasti ingin menjadi pacarnya bukan? Tentu saja. Termasuk Kaito.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu, Kaito selalu mengirimiku surat. Dengan kata-kata...entahlah, setiap minggunya. Seperti, _'Rambut _tosca_-mu yang membuatku hangat. Seperti memakai syal,_' bodoh memang. Atau, _'Tubuhmu bagaikan Miyab_—_tidak jadi deh,' _sumpah, ini bukan fakta. Dan, '_Kulit putihmu, yang seputih _sprei_ putih di rumahku,_' maklumi saja, dia memang bukan orang romantis. Serta, '_Sifat-mu tidak keibuan, tapi juga tidak keberandalan _(?), _tapi aku yakin sepenuhnya, bahwa... kamu bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku,_' aku tidak tau harus bilang apa.

Kata-kata terakhir itu, yang membuat-ku tidak rela melepasmu. Biar orang-orang mengatai-mu tidak cocok jadi pacar, karena tidak romantis, tapi aku yakin sepenuhnya, melihat-mu bersama Luka, membuatku terkunci di neraka.

Aku merasakan cairan bening mengalir di pipiku.

—

Aku mengambil iPhone-ku yang tersimpan di kantong _blazer _sekolahku. Ternya ada satu pesanmasuk. Dengan cepat, aku menyentuh layar _touch-screen_-ku, untuk membuka pesan itu.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**Miku, maaf ya hari ini, aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. Rinto-nii, menjemputku. Jadi, yaaah... aku harus ikut dengannya. Katanya sih, dia ingin mngajakku makan di luar. Kemungkinannya dua, ia sedang good mood, atau bahan-bahan di rumah habis. Tapi, kayaknya sih yang ke-dua. Jadi, maaf ya :(**

Rin memang tinggal berdua saja dengan kakaknya, Rinto-_nii _(aku memang sudah dekat dengannya). Orang tuanya meninggal-kan mereka, tanpa ada alasan pasti, hanya memberi mereka uang, dan satu apartemen yang dibayar lunas. Karena mereka tidak bisa bergantung pada uang yang ditinggalkan kepada mereka, di umur 20 tahun ini, Rinto-_nii_ bekerja, mencukupi kebutuhan ia dan Rin, sekaligus menyekolahkan Rin. Gajinya? Aku tidak tau, tapi pekerjaannya sih 'layak'. Fotografer profesional.

Aku segera menuliskan balasan untuknya. Dan, yaah... perjalanan ke stasiun kereta akan sepi kali ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan. Matahari sudah tampak setengah.

Aku masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi. Mengapa Kaito, tidak ingin melihat-ku? Oh, ayolah! Sama mantan sendiri, sampai begitu tega.

Aku mencoba berspekulasi. Apa karena ia sudah punya Luka? Aku mencoba menyangkal, tapi tetap saja. Spekulasi ini mempunyai kemungkinan benar, yang besar. Saat kau melepas _aku_, tiba-tiba malaikat menawari-mu pelukan. Tentu saja, kau akan memilih malaikat itu. Tapi... ah, aku sudah tidak punya sesuatu untuk menyangkal spekulasi ini.

Ganti. Spekulasi kedua. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, karena ia ingin melihat temannya. Tadi sih, arahnya ke kiri. Mungkin, salah satu temannya datang dari arah kiri—tapi tadi dia bilang, _"__Ayo, Luka..." _dia menyebut namanya. Tapi.. sudahlah.

Ganti. Spekulasi ketiga. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, karena ia... masih cinta dengan-ku? Entahlah... tapi jika ia minta balikan, aku kembali tersenyum, dan bilang, "_Apa yang buat aku, untuk bilang 'enggak'?". _Tapi, itu tidak mungkin_. _Dari beberapa _gossip_ yang aku dengar, mereka berdua adalah pasangan ter-_sweet_ yang paling oke.

Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap?

Aku meremas rokku.

—

Aku sedang duduk-duduk menunggu kereta datang. Kursi panjang yang bisa diisi 3 orang. Kini hanya aku, dan tas-ku. Sebelumnya, posisi tas-ku terisi oleh Kaito. Atau, di sebelah kanan; Kaito, tengah; aku, dan kiri; tas kami berdua. Tapi, itu kan _sebelumnya_.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Bosan, aku menengok ke kiri, dan menemukan pasangan berwarna rambut biru, dan _pink_. Kaito dan Miku.

Aku berniat mengalihkan pandangan-ku. Sebelum mata Kaito bertemu dengan mataku. Mampus, aku benar-benar takut jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena spekulasi pertama tadi. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan, '_Lupakan aku. Semoga berbahagia, utang-utang yang kita buat dulu saat nge-_date_, sudah aku bayar._' Aku hanya tersenum simpul.

"_Kereta dengan nomor KA-103, tujuan Hokkaido, segera berangkat. Silahkan yang mempunyai tikat masuk secepatnya. Diulang. Kereta dengan nomor KA-103, tujuan Hokkaido, segera berangkat. Silahkan yang mempunyai tikat masuk secepatnya."_

Aku masuk ke kereta. Melihat kanan-kiri, sepi. Beberapa guncangan terasa, itu karena kereta mulai berjalan. Saat kereta berjalan pelan, aku segera melihat ke arah jendela besar yang berada di ujung kereta ini.

Dengan cepat aku berlari. Aku ingin melihat Kaito, dan menyampaikan betapa aku masih mencintainya, lewat pandangan mataku. Dan saat aku sampai—

—Aku melihat dia sedang menatap kereta ini—maksudku, aku, yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Aku menyampaikan dari pandangan mataku, bahwa, '_Aku masih mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah membayar utang-utang itu,'_

Lalu aku duduk di dekat kaca itu.

Aku menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata, dirimu-lah orang yang paling sulit untuk kuucapkan selamat tinggal, Kaito.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

Ini apaan sih? Cerita saya tuh geli bangeetttt! HUEK! HUEK!

Ugh, sumpah ini cerita abal banget. Tadinya saya mau sok melankolis gitu, tapi karena saya adalah preman yang unyu-unyu /HUEK! Jadi yah, terciptalah _fic_ ini.

_Well, _walaupun jelek. _Still_...

_Review please? :) _


End file.
